


The Good Kind of Change

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Mommy Kink, incest without them knowing, then knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow wants more than what Mary Margaret wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Kind of Change

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: role reversal

‘Just because Mary Margaret was content to let you have your way, don’t think Mommy will be the same,’ declared Snow White, nails digging into Emma’s lower back, just shy of painful in a bad way.

Emma winced, but soon groaned in pleasure from feeling Snow rub her wetness against Emma’s hip. She reveled in Snow pressing up against her, using her whole body to pin her daughter to the wall. Snow nipped at Emma’s right ear and said, ‘As much fun it is to be fucked by you, my sweet Baby, Mommy wants to fuck you too. Would you like that? Would you like Mommy’s fingers? Mommy’s tongue? Or perhaps Mommy should get that lovely dildo of yours… Mm, I’d like that, wouldn’t you?’

Emma could only let out an aroused whimper as a reply, her throat gone dry. This was not something she was used to. But she found that she slipped into the role so easily.

Emma’s just glad that Snow did not reject her as soon as the curse broke.

She loved Mary Margaret, but she worshipped Snow.


End file.
